Wymiatać jak Jennifer Lopez
Anarchia Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 6 Chris: 'Witam już na szóstym odcinku. Poprzednio graliśmy w Awanturę o Kasę i Justin odpadł. Czy Optymiści wybiją się na przód? Musicie się tego dowiedzieć oglądając... ATP! Intro Mamo i tato wszystko gra - ''Kamera lata gdzie popadnie, aż zatrzymuje się na dachu. Widzę Was wciąż w moich snach - Kamera się przybliża. Kim chcę być o to pytacie mnie - Cloudy wytwarza kolejną machinę, a Heaven w nią kopie. I myślę, że to już dobrze wiem - Machina wybucha, a tam stoi Lilien, który się śmieje. Ja chciałbym być sławny - Mike rzuca, w Lilien kamieniem, ten się przewraca, potem chłopak zaczyna się śmiać, Zoey na niego patrzy nerwowo, a Mike odsuwa od niej kamienie i się drapie po głowie. Chcę blisko słońca sobie żyć - Justin zaczyna się opalać. W tej drodze nie przeszkodzi mi nic - Rocky odpala rakietę, a ta leci wprost na Justina. Spakowane torby na drogę już mam, kiedyś dojdę tam - Duncan złości się na Arkadiusa, a ten mu macha łapą przed oczami. Bo ja chciałbym być sławny - Sugar je cukierki, a jeden eksploduje. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na - Jasmine skacze na skakance i podnosi rękę do góry, a Victoria klaszcze w dłonie. Ja chcę sławnym być, chcę sławnym być, ja chciałbym być sławnym - Annaliese modli się do Boga i całuje zdjęcie. Ja chcę sławnym być, chcę sławnym być - Gdy dach się zawalił, Cloudy i Heaven uciekają. Ja chciałbym być sławnym - Nagle pokazuje się Scott, który chce przytulić Annaliese, a ta go uderza. Zakończenie - ''Następnie pojawia się Chris przebrany za Kła, Scott ucieka, wszyscy gwiżdżą w rytm muzyki, Annaliese drapie się po głowie i jest napis: ''Anarchia Totalnej Porażki.' thumb|left|Znaczek drużyny pierwszej. '''Zoey: '''Kochanie Cały czas przegrywamy. '''Duncan: '''Nie bój się misiu Wszystko będzie dobrze, nim się obejrzysz Mal przegra. '''Zoey: '''Tobie zawsze mogę zaufać. '''Heaven: '''Ciesz się, że jeszcze nie odpadłaś. '''Cloudy: '''A ty jak zwykle ze swoimi pretensjami do mnie. Nic się nie zmieniło, odkąd tylko się urodziłaś. Tylko te twoje bzdety, że zawsze byłam milsza od ciebie. '''Heaven: '''Zauważyłaś kretynko, że już nas jest czwórka, a tamtych piątka? Może się postarasz? '''Cloudy: '''Tobie też by się to przypadło. '''Heaven: ' Mama nam kazała współpracować. Zawrzyjmy sojusz. Cloudy: 'I tak będzie 2-2. A Zoey ufa mi, nie tobie. '''Heaven: '''Ale Duncan będzie ufał mi. '''Cloudy: '''Serio? '''Heaven: '''Mam genialny pomysł! '''Cloudy: '''Już się zaczyna. Słucham! thumb|left|Drużyna Wiecznych Pesymistów i Mike patrzyli na siebie złym wzrokiem. Wszystkiemu temu przyglądała się Annaliese '''Annaliese: '''Chłopaki przestańcie! '''Arkadius: '''Nie laska, on lubi dostawać. '''Mike: '''No w co? '''Arkadius: '''W tą głupią gębę. '''Annaliese: '''Coś chyba mówiłam prawda? '''Arkadius: '''Co lalusia, też chcesz w mordę? '''Annaliese: '''Nie odzywaj się smarku. '''Arkadius: '''Coś ty powiedziała? '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Arkadius: 'Nikt do mnie nigdy nie powiedział smarku. Zwłaszcza moja siostra. Co ta miała do mnie? Rocky i Victoria gdzieś razem chodzą '''Victoria: 'się do Rocky'ego Patrz misiaczku, tam są fiołki. 'Rocky: '''Moje ulubione kwiaty. '''Victoria: '''Ja lubię konwalie bardziej, ale te też mogą być. '''Rocky: '''Misiu? '''Victoria: '''Coś się stało? '''Rocky: '''Wątpię, żeby nas sojusz przetrwał. '''Victoria: '''Nie marudź kochanie. Ich jest tylko dwóch, nas jest troje. Co w ogóle złego może się stać? '''Rocky: 'Że Arkadius przeciąga Annaliese na swoją stronę? 'Victoria: '''Ale on jest skłócony z Mike'iem. Więc gdyby wziął Annaliese weźmiemy Mike'a pod swoje skrzydła. '''Rocky: '''Chcesz wygrać milion? '''Victoria: '''No jasne że tak. Nie przyjechałam z Los Angeles po byle dzieciarnię. '''Rocky: '''Ale jesteś napięta. '''Victoria: '''Uznam to za komplement cwaniaczku pocałować Rocky'ego Megafon '''Chris: '''Witajcie frajerzy! Mam coś ważnego do ogłoszenia! '''Rocky: '''Zawsze, gdy czymś jesteśmy zajęci. '''Chris: '''Nie marudzić i zapraszam! Sala Chrisa '''Chris: '''Wraz z Chefem Tuckiem Hatchetem uznaliśmy, że założymy... 3 drużyny! '''Mike: '''Czyli będzie 3-3-3? '''Chris: '''Tak, Mike. Byłoby wcześniej 3-3-3-3, ale uznaliśmy, że tutaj będzie o wiele lepiej. Jak wiecie, Totalna Porażka musi się rozrastać, więc zrobimy tak, jak nie było wcześniej. '''Chris: '''Od tej pory zmieniamy drużyny i sprawa zamknięta. Po lewej stronie staną: Cloudy, Zoey i Victoria. Ponownie ta drużyna będzie się nazywać: Typowi Optymiści! thumb|left|Znaczek drużyny pierwszej. '''Victoria: '''Po prostu super. '''Zoey: '''Nic, a nic się prawie nie zmieniło, ale już tęsknie za Duncan'em. '''Chris: '''Po środkowej stronie będą stać: Duncan, Annaliese i Rocky. Odsłaniamy nową drużynę: Neutraliści! thumb|left '''Rocky: 'Świetna nazwa. 'Chris: '''Serio? '''Duncan: '''Nie! '''Chris: '''I... nasza ostatnia drużyna, stanie reszta, tzn. Arkadius, Heaven i Mike... wasza nazwa to - Pesymiści! thumb|left|Drużyna Wiecznych Pesymistów '''Mike: '''Nic, a nic się nie zmieniło. '''Arkadius: '''Zresztą, że frajerku jesteś sam. '''Mike: ' 'Zoey: '''Biedny Mike. '''Duncan: '''Dziewczyno, nad kim ty masz się użalać? '''Victoria: '''Powiedz to mojemu adwokatowi, mądralo. '''Chris: '''Podoba Wam się? '''Victoria, Mike i Neutraliści: '''Nie! '''Reszta: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''To świetnie! A tym razem zadanie będzie polegało na śpiewaniu. '''Heaven: '''W śpiewaniu jestem pupna. '''Arkadius: '''To tak jak ja! '''Mike: '''Z kim ja pracuje? thumb|left|Drużyna Wiecznych Pesymistów '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Heaven: 'No po prostu zajeb*ście! Mam worst team ever, co jeszcze?! '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Arkadius: 'Dobrze, że Chris dał nam trochę czasu na powiedzenie co myślimy o nowych drużynach. Debilnie, ale Mike'a i Heaven łatwo się można pozbyć, ale muszę z kimś zawrzeć sojusz, ale tylko jest Heaven. thumb|left|Znaczek drużyny pierwszej. '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Victoria: 'Co to kurczę jest za sezon! I to ja mam odpaść? Ludzie, co jest gorsze? Stracenie brylantu, który trzymam we włosach, czy mój team? '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Zoey: 'Chris, ja nikogo z nowych dziewczyn nie znam! Jak mam teraz wygrać program? '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Claudy: Świetne dopasowanie! Zoey mnie lubi, a z Victorią można porozmawiać i zawsze się dogadamy! Ale jak będzie eliminacja wiem, że to Victoria odpadnie, a dalej nie wiem jak to poukładać. thumb|left (Pokój Zwierzeń) Annaliese: 'Lepiej być nie może! Ja z dwoma chlujami w zespole. Oh, mała, pakuj walizki i stąd jedź. '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Rocky: 'Teraz wszyscy zrezygnują i nikt nie wygra miliona! Najlepszy sezon świata! Ale jeśli trzeba będzie przetrwać, biorę Annaliese pod swoje skrzydła. '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Duncan: 'Teraz wszyscy zrezygnują i nikt nie wygra miliona! Najgłupszy sezon świata! Ale jeśli trzeba będzie przetrwać, napewno wyleci Rocky, ponieważ biorę Annaliese pod swoje skrzydła. I właśnie... '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Rocky: 'To... '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Duncan: 'Będę... '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Annaliese: '''YAY!!! Sala muzyczna '''Chris: '''Ouch! Mój palec! Dobra, zacznijcie śpiewać, bo już się przygotowaliście. thumb|left|Znaczek drużyny pierwszej. thumb|left|335px|Zoey&Victoria&Cloudy - Cheri Cheri Lady '''Chris: Słabe, ale całkiem pomysłowe. 7 pkt. 'Chef: '''Nie lubię starych piosenek - 3 pkt. thumb|left thumb|left|335px|Duncan&Annaliese&Rocky - Just For Now '''Chris: '''Przepiękna piosenka! 10 punktów! '''Chef: '''Bardziej stare niż tamto, ale dam 7,5 punktów za improwizację. thumb|left|Drużyna Wiecznych Pesymistów thumb|left|335 px|Mike&Heaven&Arkadius - Satellites '''Chris: '''Co to miało być? 1,5 punktów '''Chef: '''Heaven ma arogancką barwę głosu, a Mike'a i Arkadiusa w ogóle nie słyszałem! 1 punkt! '''Chris: '''A teraz podsumowanie: 3. Wieczni Pesymiści - 2,5 punktów. 2. Typowi Optymiści - 10 punktów. 1. Nieskordynowani Neutraliści - 17,5 punktów. '''Chef: '''A zwyciężają Neutraliści! '''Victoria: '''Tak! '''Annaliese: '''Nieźle! '''Mike: '''Do bani. '''Chris: '''Zapraszam Pesymistów na ceremonię. Ceremonia eliminacyjna '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Heaven: 'Przecież wiadome kto wypada, inaczej nie ręczę za siebie! '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Mike: 'Jestem beznadziejny. '''Chris: '''A dzisiaj wręczę Owcoburgery Marysi ;D '''Heaven: '''Ale padłam. Dawaj mi piankę! '''Chris: '''A piankę otrzymuje.... ... ... Heaven i... ... Arkadius! '''Mike: '''I know. '''Chris: '''Serio? Papa. ''I Mike wystrzelony 'Zoey: '''Mike, czy ceremonia się? O jejku, byłam za późno '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Heaven: '''I już wiem, kogo zacznę sabotować! To będzie To co ja mówiłam? '''Chris: '''I następny stary obsiadniak odpadł. Zostało dwoje starych i reszta nowych. Co się niedługo stanie? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Anarchię Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Anarchii Totalnej Porażki